Hijo de Diosas
by locuas
Summary: En nuestras vidas las mas pequeñas acciones pueden cambiar nuestras vidas y las de nuestros seres amados. Una llamada telefonica de Parte de Lily cambiará la vida de su hijo para siempre.
1. Prologo: Una llamada

En la vida de cada persona, ya sea hombre o mujer, Ya sea un niño o un adulto, ya sea mortal o dios, nos encontramos con circunstancias y decisiones, pequeñas o grandes, que cambian nuestras vidas cada día.

Robar una maquina que te permita conocer el universo. Elegir entre amor o amistad. Aceptar salir en una cita. Incluso algo tan pequeño como hacer una llamada telefónica sin importancia puede tener efectos inesperados en nuestras vidas y en las que nos rodean. y fue esta pequeña acción lo que hizo que Lily Potter cambiase para siempre la vida de su hijo. Y con ello, cambió al mundo de una manera que nadie habría esperado.

En la oscura noche del 31 de Octubre de 1981 la familia de Magos conocida como los Potter, formada por James, Lily y el pequeño Harry, se encontraban escondidos, su casa oculta por un encantamiento que, esperaban, los mantuviera a salvo de "Aquel al que no se debía mencionar".

James, tan lleno de energía y amante de la aventura como durante sus años en Hogwarts, encontraba el encierro casi inaguantable, pero el deseo de mantener a su familia a salvo reprimía cualquier idea de salir de la casa pues, de ser descubierto por uno de los Mortífagos del innombrable, su familia pagaría el precio.

Lily conseguía aguantar el encierro mejor que su esposo. Aún así no podía evitar preguntarse preguntarse si su hermana se encontraría a salvo.

Lily era una bruja, capaz de usar el poder de una varita para encantar y arrojar hechizos, pero ella era lo que se conocía como una hija de Muggles(gente sin magia) y aunque tenía el poder para defenderse de los Mortifagos que viniesen a por ellos, su hermana era una persona normal que no tendría oportunidad si lograban encontrarla, con su propia familia que proteger e ignorante de los peligros que la podrían estar acechando.

Dumbledore, director de la escuela Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, le había asegurado que se encontraban a salvo, Pero Lily no podía evitar sentir una profunda preocupación por su hermana. Petunia siempre la había resentido por no haber nacido también con magia, pero seguía siendo su hermana, y era el deber de las hermanas preocuparse cuando la otra podía estar en peligro. No iba a quedarse tranquila hasta que la llamase por teléfono.

Los teléfonos no son algo común entre los magos La mayoría no los tiene, prefiriendo usar búhos en su lugar, pero Lily, quien había crecido entre muggles toda su vida y conservaba varias amistades entre ellos, le había insistido a su esposo de que instalaran un teléfono que pudiesen usar. Al final había decidido instalarlo en la cocina.

Empieza a marcar el número telefónico de la casa de su hermana, ubicada en el número 4 de privet drive, tratando de convencerse de que una pequeña llamada no podía hacer daño.

En ese momento, para la sorpresa de James y Lily, la puerta del frente se abre de manera abrupta, con una figura con su rostro cubierto por la capucha de su negra túnica adentrándose por la sala de estar.

Desde su posición en la cocina uno tenía una vista clara de la sala principal. Eso le permitió darse cuenta de quien se trataba: El señor oscuro en persona. Con el instinto maternal de proteger al pequeño Harry dominando sus acciones, corre a buscar a su hijo, soltando en el proceso el tubo telefónico antes de que pudiese escuchar el mensaje.

"_Saludos! acaba de llamar a la línea de asistencia divina! en un momento la atenderemos!"_ Y con esas palabras, la vida de Harry Potter cambió para siempre.

* * *

— ¿Quien eres? — pregunta una alterada Lily, con su bebé entre sus brazos, al encontrarse con la extraña figura de una mujer en el medio del cuarto de Harry. "Aquel del que no debía hablar" acababa de aparecer en la entrada de su casa y James le había dicho que escapara con Harry mientras él trataba de darle tiempo para escapar. Pero no había esperado encontrarse con esa mujer.

Su piel era blanca, aunque de un blanco casi místico, distinto a cualquiera que pudiese describir, su cabello era largo, castaño y hermoso. Tan hermoso que la Bruja deseaba poder cortar un mechón solo para ella. en la frente y en los cachetes tenía unas marcas de color azul. su vestimenta era extraña (incluso comparada con la de otros magos que Lily había conocido en su vida). Tenía una bandana de tela en la cabeza y un vestido de colores cálidos que dejaba sus hombros desnudos, un velo blanco cubría el frente de su vestido aunque no la parte de arriba. llevaba collares y aros de color dorado que debían valer varios Galeones. En sus brazos vestía largos guantes que dejaban sus dedos desnudos, sus pies estaban descalzos y flotaban un par de centímetros sobre el nivel del suelo.

Lily levantó su varita ante la mujer que nunca antes había visto. Su primer instinto, un instinto guiado por el querer proteger a su pequeño Harry, le decía que tenía que ser una mortífaga, lo más probable es que fuese del círculo interno del Innombrable (aunque no recordaba a ninguno con su apariencia), y fue ese instinto lo que le hizo levantar su varita y apuntar a la mujer.

Un profundo grito le informa a Lily que su amado esposo acababa de morir en las manos de aquel monstruo. Reprime el deseo de llorar.

— No creas que voy a permitir que tu y tu maestro maten a mi hijo — Le dice, en tono amenazante.

Pero la mujer solo sonreía. No era una sonrisa cruel o maliciosa, sino honesta y amistosa. Una sonrisa que hacía que Lily se sintiera más tranquila.

— No he venido a hacerles daños a ti o a tu hijo, Lily Potter — le explica tranquilamente la mujer — Soy la diosa Belldandy y he venido a concederte un deseo.

Ahora, en una situación normal, Lily y la autoproclamada Diosa Belldandy tendrían, en el mejor de los casos, unos pocos minutos para hablar antes de que aquel hombre que venía a asesinar a la pobre bruja y su infante llegase a la habitación. Pero para que Belldandy pudiese explicar la situación como debía y darle la oportunidad a Lily para pedir su deseo, en esos momentos el tiempo estaba pasando distinto para ellas. lo que para el innombrable habrían sido meros instantes, para Lily podrían sentirse como horas, o incluso días, dependiendo de cuánto tardará en pedir su deseo. Pero al final, cuando el deseo fuese hecho y Belldandy lo cumpliese, el momento siguiente sería el momento en el que "Aquel que nadie se atrevía a nombrar" entraría a la habitación.

— ¿Una diosa? — Lily recordaba una ocasión en la que Severus (cuando aún eran amigos, mucho antes de que el cambiase) le había contado una historia sobre como los dioses concedían deseos a gente elegida al azar. Nadie sabía cómo se elegía al afortunado y se decía que el método cambiaba cada cientos de años. Pero Severus le había dicho que era una simple historia de niños, algo que los magos les contaban a sus hijos de la misma manera que Muggles contaban a sus niños sobre el hada de los dientes. Esto no puede ser real se decía a sí misma Lily Tiene que ser alguna especie de truco

— No es un truco ni estoy tratando de engañarte — Belldandy responde al pensamiento en la cabeza de Lily, de nuevo su voz es amable y sincera. Le recordaba un poco a Dumbledore por la gentileza que su voz expresaba — Los dioses de primera clase no tenemos permitido mentir, te estoy diciendo la verdad con toda sinceridad. He venido a concederte un deseo, Lily Potter, lo que quieras, pues mis poderes pueden cumplir cualquier cosa que ansíes, incluso podría destruir este planeta, si es lo que quieres (excepto que lo pusimos en la lista de excepciones, lo siento), pero recuerda, es solo un único deseo

Lily se queda pensando, insegura de si creerle o no a esa mujer que se hacía llamar una Diosa. No sabía quien era o si lo que decía era la verdad, no tenía razón para confiar. Y aún así su voz mostraba tanta sinceridad que no era posible que estuviese mintiendo. Ya no sabía que creer.

Entonces Harry le agarra la nariz.

Lily da un respiro. No sabía si iba a funcionar, pero debía intentarlo.

— ¿Puedes matar a V…Voldemort? — fue finalmente su pregunta. Si esa diosa podía acabar con aquel monstruo con forma humana, el mundo sería un mejor lugar, en su opinion.

Pero Belldandy le da una expresión de tristeza, agachando la cabeza.

— Lamento decirlo, pero matar a otros mortales, incluso si como acabas de pensar, son monstruos que harían del mundo un lugar mejor si no existiesen, ese deseo se encuentra fuera de mi alcance pues los dioses tenemos prohibido acabar con la vida de otra persona. Así como no se nos permite cumplir deseos que perjudiquen de manera directa a terceros, matar a quien quieras no esta permitido (aunque, sorpresivamente, asistir en el suicidio del afortunado se encuentra entre los deseos que podemos cumplir, curioso). Pero creeme cuando te digo que he visto las acciones de aquel que llamas Voldemort, y no hay nada que desearía más que detenerlo de alguna forma. Tristemente, incluso los dioses tenemos reglas que debemos seguir.

La madre solo pudo suspirar. Pensándolo un poco, concordaba en que tenía cierto sentido evitar cumplir ese tipo de deseos. Si el innombrable hubiese sido el que recibiese la visita de un dios dispuesto a cumplir cualquiera de sus deseos, no deseaba imaginar los horrores de los que sería capaz si pudiese matar a quien desease.

Pero ese alivio no hacía que olvidara que Voldemort se estaba acercando con la intención de matar a su pequeño Harry de la misma forma que había acabado con James. Y eso la llevaba al borde de las lágrimas. Aunque ella era una bruja de varios talentos, sabía bien que el líder de los mortífagos era lo suficientemente poderoso como para enfrentarse al mismo Dumbledore sin mucho problema. ¿Que podía hacer ella?

— Si pido que protejas a Harry sin importar lo que me pase ¿Podrías cumplir ese deseo?

Belldandy asiente.

— Veré que su vida no corra peligro.

— No me refiero solo a eso — Responde Lily entre lágrimas, el futuro de su hijo era lo único que le importaba en ese momento — De la niñez a la adultez, te pido que lo cuides mucho, que lo ames y lo trates como si fuese tu propio hijo. ¿Es ese deseo mucho pedir para un dios?

La diosa le muestra a Lily una sonrisa cálida y amistosa. Amable y compasiva. Sincera y reconfortante.

— Que así sea. Desde este momento seré la madrina del niño. lo cuidaré y alimentare como si fuese mi propio hijo hasta el día que alcance la adultez. Esto lo juro en mi nombre y honor como Diosa.

Y así, el deseo fue hecho. Y el siguiente instante fue cuando Voldemort ingresó a la habitación. El último momento de la vida de Lily. Una madre entregando su vida voluntariamente para proteger a su niño, feliz con el conocimiento de que habría alguien para cuidarle. Un niño envuelto por magia antigua alimentada por el amor incondicional de una mujer. Un hombre cuyas ambiciones habían hecho que casi ya no fuese humano es castigado por atacar al niño de un dios. Un fragmento de maldición se incrusta en la criatura y un alma mutilada escapa tratando de sobrevivir. Una diosa que solo observa, consciente de que no había más que ella pudiese hacer, pero deseando que pudiese encargarse del alma fugitiva. Desafortunadamente, eso se encontraba fuera de su alcance, pues incluso los dioses tienen leyes que no pueden romper.

El pobre huerfano llora sin control, incapaz de sentir el calor o escuchar la voz de su madre. La Diosa lo agarra en sus calidos brazos, tratando de calmarle.

— Harry James Potter — pronuncia (con todo el cariño y compasión posible acompañando cada palabra) al leer el nombre en la sabanita del bebe — Mi nombre es Belldandy, tu madrina, y a partir de hoy vas a vivir conmigo.

Y la Diosa, con el hijo de mortales en sus brazos, se marcha de la casa en ruinas, donde dos padres dieron sus vidas para que su hijo pudiese sobrevivir. El mundo mágico pronto escucharía la leyenda del niño que vivió, pero sin conocer la parte más importante de su historia. Una parte que iba a terminar decidiendo el futuro, no solo del mundo mágico, sino del planeta entero.

* * *

_Saludos. Hace tiempo que no publico nada. como sea, tal como la historia sugiere, esta es un universo distinto al clasico Harry Potter. La idea principal es "Que pasaría si Belldandy (Del manga Ah! my goddess!) tuviese que criar a Harry?"._

_un par de cosas para aclarar:  
*La batalla con Voldemort en los libros ocurre antes de los eventos del primer capitulo de "My Goddess", así que Belldandy no esta en japón con Keiichi. Va a aparecer? no lo creo, a no ser que Harry tenga que ir a Japón por alguna razón en particular.  
_

_* Lamayoría de los eventos del libro situados en el pasado siguen igual. El pasado de Snape, el destino de Sirius, etc. la unica diferencia importante es que Harry va a crecer siendo criado por Belldandy en lugar de los Dursley._

_* Si, se perfectamente que en el primer capitulo Belldandy dice que puede destruir el mundo y que "evitan hacer negocios con ese tipo de personas". este es el asunto. ella dice que PUEDE producir el apocalipsis. que puede interpretarse "poseo en mis manos la capacidad para realizar esta habilidad y/o llevar acabo esta tarea", pero eso no significa que tenga permitido hacerlo. Y considerando eventos posteriores en el manga, tendría sentido que estuviese prohibido el desear el apocalipsis._

_* Belldandy y otros dioses no peden matar, porque si no Belldandy habría matado a Voldemort en este mismo prologo y cualquier amenaza en un futuro, lo cual hacer por una lectura aburrida. Así que en esta continuidad los dioses tienen prohibido matar._

_*Acepto cualquier comentario, critica y/o sugerencia. _


	2. Prologo: Un Hogar

En medio de la calle Saint Lady había una mujer caminando que parecía haber salido de la nada, vistiendo un sencillo y modesto abrigo de invierno de color marrón, cargando entre sus brazos un pequeño bebé con las sábanas que le cubrían protegiéndolo del frío.

El sol ya se estaba poniendo, permitiéndole a la noche comenzar. Empezaban a notarse las luces provenientes de las casas, aunque algunas se encontraban en completa oscuridad.

La mujer seguía caminando sin detenerse, hasta llegar finalmente al número 49, una edificación de dos pisos. La parte de abajo parecía ser un local de comida que el cartel colgado en el frente llamaba "Margaret". El signo era de madera y, a pesar de que la pintura era nueva, se notaba que el cartel llevaba décadas colgado. Las ventanas eran amplias y permitían ver el interior del lugar, con las sillas levantadas sobre las mesas -indicando que no estaban atendiendo a nadie en ese momento- y una pareja de ancianos limpiando. Había otro signo, colocado sobre una de las ventanas, que indicaba que el lugar estaba a la venta.

— Mira, Harry, ya llegamos — Le dice con dulzura al bebé, quien dormía tranquilamente acurrucado entre sus brazos.

Sin esperar otro momento, la diosa ingresa al negocio con Harry en sus brazos.

Uno de los ancianos que estaba barriendo el piso, Un hombre; quizás de 70 años de edad; de cabello blanco y casi calvo, levanta la mirada al escucharla ingresar.

— Lo lamento — dice el anciano sin tardar en regresar a su tarea — Ya cerramos.

— No he venido a comer — Le explica con una sonrisa en su rostro — Me llamo Belldandy, estoy aquí porque quiero comprar su local.

Tras haber aceptado criar al joven Harry, Belldandy había necesitado encontrar un lugar donde vivir y poder criar a la criatura como debía. Había considerado quedarse en el valle de Godric o en algún lugar habitado por magos, pero tras meditarlo un poco -y de haber leído en "El Profeta" de la mañana siguiente a su encuentro con los Potter, donde el niño era tratado como un Héroe- había decidido que lo mejor para el niño iba a ser crecer en un lugar donde nadie supiese quién era. Su fama en el mundo mágico era algo con lo que tarde o temprano iba a encontrarse, pero eso no significaba que no pudiese tener una infancia tranquila. De todas formas, el dinero no iba a resultar un problemas gracias a un poco de ayuda del Yggdrasil.

Claro que una cosa era decidir encontrar un lugar donde vivir y otra cosa era encontrarlo. al elegir vivir en un hogar en el mundo de la gente sin poderes mágicos (O muggles, como los magos los conocían), había reducido el número de casas disponibles. Tenía que ser en un vecindario tranquilo para el pequeño Harry. También necesitaba estar llena de energía positiva y atraer solo a espíritus benignos. Si no había energía espiritual, ella iba a tener problemas para canalizar sus poderes. Pero si la energía era negativa, esta podría tener un efecto adverso en el infante y Belldandy rechazaba la idea de colocarlo en tal peligro.

Fue una suerte, entonces, que hubiese encontrado el aviso que mencionaba que el "Margaret" estaba en venta. El lugar emanaba energía positiva desde los mismos cimientos, nacida de años de duro trabajo y dedicación.

— ¿Que ocurre, George? — pregunta la otra anciana, quien se había acercado al primero al darse cuenta de la llegada de la mujer y del bebé.

— Dice que vino para comprar el edificio, Jenny — le explica George.

* * *

La pareja de ancianos invitó a Belldandy a tomar una taza de té para así poder hacerle preguntas sobre ella. Su nombre, la razón de que quisiera comprar el lugar, ese tipo de cosas. Parecían interesados en saber la razón de que quisiera comprar el Margaret. Ella les explicó que el lugar del que venía (aunque no consideró necesario mencionar de donde era) no era un buen lugar para criar al joven Harry y que el barrio donde el local se encontraba era un buen lugar donde vivir. Esto pareció calmar a la pareja de ancianos. Por lo visto creían que iban a ser comprados por una empresa o algo similar, aunque Belldandy no entendía el porque de tal creencia. Una vez habían terminado con las preguntas empezaron a mostrarle el lugar.

— Que bonito bebé, me recuerda a Margaret — dice la anciana al ver a Harry tratando de alcanzarla — Tienes un hijo precioso, querida.

— No es mi hijo — le explica — En realidad soy su madrina. Los padres de Harry murieron hace poco y les prometí cuidarlo.

— Eso es horrible — la voz de la amable mujer se sorprendió ante tal revelación.

— Su madre era una buena persona. Lamento que Harry nunca la podrá conocer — dice con sinceridad.

El edificio estaba dividido en dos. el piso de abajo, que consistía en el restaurante, incluyendo cocina y almacén, y el piso de arriba, donde la pareja vivía. El piso de arriba tenía multitud de habitaciones amuebladas incluyendo una sala para la televisión, una cocina y varios dormitorios. El edificio también tenía un pequeño jardín donde Harry podría jugar.

— ¿Es margaret su hija? — pregunta la diosa luego de visitar una habitación adornada como la de una niña.

— Si, llamamos al lugar por ella. Es una buena niña. Hace algunos años se casó y se mudó a américa. Ha insistido en que fuéramos a vivir con ellos.

— ¿Es por eso que se mudan?

La anciana parece entristecerse ante la pregunta.

— Yo y George ya somos viejos. Aunque nos gusta trabajar aquí. Lo cierto es que los años ya se hacen notar. Pensamos que sería buen momento para retirarnos y poder ver a nuestros nietos crecer. Lo único que desearía es que este lugar siguiera como siempre.

Belldandy sonríe.

— No me molestaría seguir lo que ustedes empezaron.

— Eres muy amable, querida, pero no necesitas hacer eso solo para complacer a un par de ancianos.

— No es solo por eso — le explica Belldandy — Lo puedo sentir, este lugar tiene muchos hermosos recuerdos de gente que ha disfrutado comiendo aquí. Gente que se entristecerá si este lugar cierra. Sería una lástima que esos recuerdos se perdiesen. No deseo que eso ocurra. Margaret va a seguir abierto y creará muchos bellos recuerdos.

La anciana rie un poco.

— Ese es un muy bonito pensamiento, querida. Si insistes no voy a detenerte, pero al menos cambia el nombre del lugar. Lo llamamos Margaret por nuestra hija, pero tu no necesitas llevar ese nombre por nosotros. Llamalo como tu quieras.

* * *

Y así, en menos de una semana, Belldandy y Harry consiguieron un nuevo hogar. Belldandy trabajaría sirviendo comida en el "Lily" mientras Harry dormía arriba, cuidado por el ángel de su nueva madre, y cuando Harry necesitaba de Belldandy, ella correría al auxilio de su hijo adoptivo. Con el tiempo el lugar se volvería popular. Algunas personas irían curiosas de escuchar que la dueña era una madre soltera. Otros intentarían seducir a la bella diosa sin éxito (pues Belldandy no sentía amor de esa manera), pero la gran mayoría se quedarían por la deliciosa comida que ella preparaba.

Las tardes eran exclusivas de Harry, con su madrina dándole prioridad por sobre todas las cosas. Jugaban en el jardín o dentro de la casa. Le leía las historias que él quería, le daba de comer, le enseñaba a caminar, le daba juguetes con los que jugar y expresarse. Lo mimaba cuando podía y lo castigaba cuando era necesario, pero más importante que cualquier otra cosa, le daba todo su amor, un amor maternal tan poderoso como el que una madre sentía hacia su hijo biológico. Y así, formarían felices recuerdos de su vida en ese lugar, de la misma manera que los dueños anteriores hicieron con su pequeña Margaret.

* * *

Segunda parte del prologo (si, lo voy a dividir en tres partes, creo que ya pueden imaginarse el titulo de la tercera parte...correcto, Kirk y Mr. Fantastico contra los Daleks), Belldandy necesita un lugar donde criar a Harry y lo consigue. Fin del capitulo(honestamente no creo que el mundo de los dioses sea el lugar correcto donde criar a un humano).

* Belldandy consiguio una fuente de dinero temporal gracias a la intervencion divina(no me miren así, han hecho cosas mas locas en el manga xD), pero este dinero es limitado, así que Belldandy necesita de un lugar donde pueda criar a Harry, conseguir dinero y que esten protegidos de cualquier peligro.

* Saint Lady es una calle que invente(espero) y no esperen encontrarla en el google map. Se encunetra en alguna parte del reino, eso sí.

* Cualquier comentario o critica es agradecido.


End file.
